Modern computing devices incorporate a growing number of components into progressively smaller device housings. As device sizes decrease, the data buses between components must be routed more densely. When increased routing density is combined with increased bandwidth demand, noise from crosstalk between signal lines of the data bus, particularly differential signal lines, becomes a limiting factor in bus performance. In some scenarios, crosstalk noise may limit the data rate at which a data bus can successfully transfer data between components.
One way of reducing crosstalk in a data bus is to increase the signal line spacing, which limits the degree of miniaturization that can be achieved. Adding an extra layer and moving some of the interconnects to that extra layer may reduce crosstalk while allowing more miniaturization. However, this approach may be costly. Some crosstalk noise may be equalized at the receiver, but the components may be costly and power-consuming.
Many of the new miniature devices are intended for mobile use; thus power conservation (e.g., battery life) joins high bandwidth and small size as a top priority. Thus, a need exists for an effective solution that reduces crosstalk in small and miniature-sized devices. The present disclosure addresses this need.